Conflicto de Intereses
by kariedu56
Summary: -la dejaras -... -debes escoger Sasuke, la gloria y la soledad o tu felicidad y la derrota. Desde cuando Naruto tenia tanta razon? -es esto lo que quieres Sasuke? -ya tome mi decision, no la cambiare ni por ti ni por nadie


Me desperté gracias a la luz que traspasaba por las cortinas blancas de textura transparente, los rayos del sol me reconfortaban para mi es realmente necesario ver la luz que emanaba el astro, me daba una sensación de calidez

Me desperté gracias a la luz que traspasaba por las cortinas blancas de textura transparente, los rayos del sol me reconfortaban para mi es realmente necesario ver la luz que emanaba el astro, me daba una sensación de calidez.

Calidez que había perdido con el tiempo.

Después de ir a la universidad me encontraré con mi compañero de trabajo, creo que mi padre exagero con esto pero no hubo nada que yo pudiera hacer, mi padre es demasiado persistente y a el le preocupa mucho la empresa, sinceramente creo que es demasiada responsabilidad para mi, los premios Leeuwenhoek son un gran compromiso, reunir a todos esos empresarios es bastante complicado a mi parecer, pero ni hablar, ahora lo que debía hacer era asegurarme de que todo salga perfectamente.

Al levantarme noto el vacío de mi estomago justo como mi vida.

por lo menos el vacío físico lo puedo eliminar, pero el existencial que he llevado durante mucho tiempo es solo una perfecta combinación de la soledad y la falsedad que he llevado a lo largo de mi vida por el momento tengo cosas materiales que desafortunadamente para mi no son tan importantes como para llenarlo, tambien tengo amigos recientes que al parecer están haciendo algo (no se qué) que logra llenarlo de a poco pero muy poco, aun queda un inmenso hueco por llenar y lo mas seguro es que se tarden bastante en hacerlo; se preguntaran porque me siento de esta forma, tan vacía, es sencillo, la soledad no es algo que adore y sinceramente no me gustaría hacerlo, es algo que me perturba y la falsedad, bueno, la falsedad no es algo que me disguste aunque tampoco me agrada la idea, de hecho a diferencia de la soledad es algo a lo que rápidamente me acostumbré, desde niña siempre he tenido que disimular muy bien lo que siento, obligándome a mi misma a cambiar lagrimas por sonrisas y miradas tristes por unas llenas de vida y alegría, realmente ya me da igual si expreso mis sentimientos o no, esas disimulaciones se han convertido en rutina dentro de mi vida, solo cuando estoy sola es cuando puedo dejar escapar un leve murmullo producido por mi adolorido corazón.

Después de pensar un poco en el pesado día que me esperaba y en la vida tan insustancial que llevaba y probablemente llevaría por mucho tiempo, me dirigí a la bañera donde me di un largo baño mientras permanecía en mi propio mundo que hoy era de matices grises, carente de emociones.

Había días en que era alegre gracias a mi gran imaginación y la inocencia que me quedaba, ellas se encargaban de hacer que pensara cosas poco probables o coherentes, había días que tenia una oscura profundidad causada por los recuerdos en los cuales me perdía, en esos momentos la realidad me dejaba una mala sensación en el pecho, hoy era gris y eso me gustaba, no me causaba desilusión al notar que todo era fantasía creada para lograr hacerme sentir mejor durante varios minutos que después de eso se conviertan en una eternidad; tampoco provoca desesperación por no lograr encontrar escapatoria de los sentimientos que se albergaban en mi corazón, en lo mas profundo.

Salí de la bañera y alcancé a ver como el reloj había cambiado sus números durante mi estancia en el agua, de 7: 15 a 7: 50

-Rayos! Voy tarde a mis clases-

Salgo de mi departamento corriendo y llego a mi auto y al encender el motor recuerdo que hoy no tengo que llegar a las 8:00 de la mañana como siempre ya que el profesor faltara por un asunto familiar y no tendré la primera clase.

Vaya, ¿tan distraída estaba?

Parece que tendré bastante tiempo, llamare a Ino tal vez ya este despierta

-¿hola? – me contesto una femenina voz somnolienta, creo que interrumpí el sueño de belleza de Ino

- hola Ino-

-Sakura ¿Por qué llamas tan temprano? –

-bueno es que olvide que hoy no tendríamos la primera clase y para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el carro a punto de ir a la universidad.-

- ay frentezota! cuando será el día en que no estés embobada, perdida en tu mundo?- hablo aun con voz apagada.

-cállate inopuerca, en vez de perder el tiempo durmiendo, por qué no vienes conmigo a tomar un café?-

-eso suena bien pero sigo un poco cansada no podríamos ir mas tarde, en la noche?

-te espero dentro de 15 minutos en donde siempre ok?

-15 minutos!? Por lo menos deja que me arregle no?

- te veo luego fea, bye- corte la llamada –_pobre ino tarda horas arreglándose, ya quiero ver como le hace para llegar a tiempo o en que fachas logra hacerlo._

Ino es una de las pocas amigas que tengo, una de las pocas personas que logran hacerme sonreir de verdad, ella es muy guapa, tiene un largo y sedoso cabello rubio, ojos azules y un cuerpo esbelto y torneado, ademas de una actitud muy hiperactiva y alegre que logra animarme, aunque sea un poco, hasta en los dias mas triste; tal vez debería reunirme con ella mas a menudo, no sé, igual y me convierto en una persona potencialmente animada.

-00-

-llegas tarde!-

-lo sé, lo sé, lo siento es que estaba en la plaza y cuando venia para acá me atasque en el horrible trafico, perdón- en realidad no me importa pero si no digo algo en mi defensa comenzara a hacer un escándalo.

-sakura, fuiste tu la que dijo que nos reuniéramos en 15 minutos y eres tu la que llega tarde, sabes que no me gusta esperar.-

Claro. Cuando ella llega tarde no le gusta que le reclamen pero sí reclama cuando la dejan esperando.

- Ino, no vine aquí a discutir por trivialidades como la lentitud en las calles de esta ciudad.-

- Claro, yo tampoco, de hecho, lo que tenemos que hablar no es una trivialidad en lo absoluto, al menos no para mi-

Puso una mirada tan rara, una de las tantas miradas que te indican que debes alejarte porque no te agradara nada lo que ino hará contigo.

Una mirada con un brillo de maldad y perversidad.

Esa mirada tiene sus interpretaciones varias, interpretaciones que con el tiempo he logrado comprender casi en su totalidad y esta no era de ira o enojo, sino mas bien de malicia y sorna, que iban dirigidas a mi persona, sabia que tenia que evitar cualquier conversación con ella porque esos ojos eran malas noticias para mi privacidad.

-¿no lo es? ¿Y entonces?- dije, esperando que no tuviera nada que ver con algo vergonzoso

-pues, es un tema que tiene que ver con cierto trabajo tuyo.-

Ahora se a donde lleva todo esto, era de esperarse de la "curiosidad" de ino…

-que sabes del tipo que será mi compañero en el trabajo que tengo que hacer?-

- no mucho, solo que es un tipo peligrosamente sexy.-

Y de su interés en los hombres guapos, sin mencionar esa necesidad de conquistar a la mayoría de ellos.

- Y… lo conoces? Es decir te lo han presentado formalmente o has hablado con el?-

- si, pero he hablado muy poco con el, en fiestas y cosas así, que tu no?-

- no- _a diferencia tuya tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer antes de investigar la vida de medio mundo, hombres, mejor dicho._

- cómo que no lo has visto?, ni siquiera en alguna fiesta o en una revista por lo menos?-

- no… él sale en revistas?-

- obviamente sakura, siendo el heredero de Sharingman y un joven empresario con un futuro brillante, además de tener un cuerpo muy sensual y una cara de lo mas linda, tiene espacio para las paginas amarillistas sin necesidad de pedirlo con sobornos.

- ah claro, pero sabes algo de el? Aparte de que es guapo claro.

- pues es muy serio y reservado de hecho le molesta que la prensa le tome fotos y salir en la televisión, odia que se metan en su vida privada o eso es lo que he oido

- ya veo

-pero ese no es el caso, el caso es que ese chico trabajara contigo y tu como si nada.

- por qué debería preocuparme o alarmarme, es solo un chico.-

- no se, el es diferente, me recuerda a ti aunque no se porqué, creo que deberías considerar el conocerlo un poco mejor, tal vez hagas mas amigos o novios-

-tu sabes que eso a mi no me importa. – Dije y por reflejo me fije en mi reloj de mano- Se nos hace tarde para las clases-

-bien, vamos-

Después de eso pagamos la cuenta y salimos del café, nos dirigimos a la universidad y las clases comenzaron normalmente, pero no tenia la suficiente concentración en ellas, la curiosidad me invadía, después de todo conviviría mucho con el, mi cabeza se preguntaba si lo que Ino dijo acerca del famoso sasuke era cierto, si el era diferente.

-Ino, cuéntame mas acerca de…Sasuke Uchiha-

-Sasuke-

Naruto, una persona bastante complicada al menos para mi y mientras el come su ramen, yo me muero del aburrimiento.

Cómo logro convencerme de charlar cuando lo único que quiero es estar unos momentos a solas?

-que es lo que querías decirme dobe?-

-pues en realidad, quería hacerte una pregunta-

- adelante-

-yo quería saber, qué sabes acerca de tu compañera para organizar el evento

Leeuwenhoek?

- y tu cómo sabes de que trabajare con alguien?

-las noticias vuelan teme, sobre todo cuando sales en revistas de adolescentes- por qué se burla? él tambien sale en esas revistas

- hmp que es lo que salio en esas asquerosas revistas?-

-no mucho, pero te diré lo que leí con exactas palabras – carraspeo un poco, ya venia una mas de sus burlas - el guapo sasuke uchiha tendrá de compañera a sakura haruno heredera de las empresas hutchinson. Oh! que desilusión nuestro sasuke-kun pasara mucho tiempo con la hermosa millonaria lo que daríamos por ser ella - su voz era aguda y llena de burla, el sabe que me molesta que la prensa se meta en mi vida, de hecho, creo que todo París lo sabe.

-hmp, pues eso no me importa, yo solo pasare tiempo con ella para poder acabar con la organización del maldito evento, no creo siquiera que nos digamos mas que un buenos días o hablemos para otra cosa que no sea en relación al evento, mucho menos si actúa como toda esa manada de locas que me persiguen-

- vamos teme, sakura-chan no es así-

- sakura-chan? la conoces?-

- si, hace un año nuestros padres trabajan juntos, ya sabes esa clase de uniones, sakura-chan es muy inteligente, siempre es muy útil en la empresa de su padre, yo la verdad solo iba a esas reuniones a perder el tiempo, un día paseando por la empresa la encontré en una oficina y como no la dejaba trabajar en paz, me corrió a gritos y golpes de ahí y desde entonces ella y yo somos buenos amigos -Levante una ceja, incrédulo. Le grito una desconocida y el aun así se hizo su amigo.

- Ella es una muy buena y linda persona, además de que yo soy muy confianzudo y por lo mismo le tome mucho cariño rápidamente.-

- hn-

-te aseguro, teme, que te llevaras muy bien con ella-

No sabia si Naruto tenia la razón, pero comenzaba a darme curiosidad, ella es la heredera de millones, según esa revista ella es bonita y según Naruto es muy inteligente y una persona agradable, no era posible, una persona no junta todas esas cualidades, yo por ejemplo, soy inteligente pero nada mas, ni simpático ni con muchos amigos. Ahora gracias a esos rumores quiero saber si ella realmente es como la describen.

Al terminar de desayunar nos dirigimos al salón de clases y ahí nos esperaban los amigos de naruto, sus amigos porque realmente no los conocía lo suficiente como para llamarlos mis amigos y además, lo mas probable es que ellos no quieran tener nada que ver conmigo, todo mundo piensa que soy un arrogante egocentrista pero la verdad es que solo me gusta depender de mi mismo, saber que no necesito de nadie para cumplir mis objetivos.

Pero la verdad es que ese complejo de autosuficiencia es mi método de supervivencia.

Nos acercamos y Naruto comienza a gritar a todo pulmón que tendré una compañera como si a alguien le importara.

-oigan chicos adivinen quien será el suertudo que pasara mucho tiempo con sakura-chan, nada mas ni nada menos que el teme-

Naruto es un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, es_estúpido _a simple vista pero cuando va en serio tiene bastantes neuronas, aun así es un gran amigo y siempre absorbe el mal humor de todo mundo para convertirlo en alegría, aunque en mi no llegue a tal efecto ese extraño poder si logra despejar un poco la nube de molestias y corajes que a menudo llevo conmigo.

-es eso cierto sasuke?- me pregunto un tipo con cabello y ojos castaños y afilados, Kiba.

-no- conteste con indiferencia

- como que no teme?, estarán juntos prácticamente todo el día, será como una cita y pobre de ti si le haces algo a Sakura-chan, sabes que nadie se mete con mis amigos.-

- en una cita ambas personas sienten, por lo menos, atracción física y yo no siento nada de eso, ni siquiera la conozco.-

- su cabello es lo mas raro que te puedes imaginar, es todo lo que diré de ella, darte una explicación sobre sakura seria muy aburrido- se unió a la platica otro de los amigos del usuratonkachi, shikamaru.

-Y como es que todo mundo la conoce y yo nunca la había visto antes?- esto cada vez se me hace mas raro.

-sabes? Es una gran casualidad en las fiestas a las que ella ha ido tu no estas y en las fiestas en las que tu estas ella no; como si el destino no quisiese que se conocieran.- Neji Hyuuga a el lo conozco de hace bastante tiempo ya que es el heredero de otra gran compañía.

-pues parece que el destino comienza a cambiar de parecer porque sasuke y sakura de ahora en adelante pasaran bastante tiempo juntos.

Shikamaru tenía razón. Pronto sabría quien es la famosa Sakura Haruno

Sakura

Las clases pasaban sin mayores sorpresas, lo que Ino me había logrado decir de Sasuke Uchiha fue una descripción simplista de su físico y que sus expresiones son serias y frías, eso era un avance sin dudas, pase de no saber nada de el a tener una minúscula forma de reconocerlo mientras asistía a esa reunión en el café pero aun así no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que era lo que debía esperar de ese chico.

Por fin dio el timbre de salida y ahora subo a mi auto para dirigirme al café, en realidad, sabía muy poco de él no sabia como podría reconocerlo.

Al llegar ahí trate de buscarlo y lo vi o al menos eso parece.

-Disculpa- giro hacia mi. Creo que si es.

-¿si?- su tono de voz es bastante serio.

-eres Sasuke?-

-Quién?-

-eres Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke-

- no lo siento, no soy-

-oh lo siento, discúlpame-

-no te preocupes-

-hasta luego-

-adiós-

Que mal y ahora tendré que estar adivinando quien es. Por qué no pedí una foto o una descripción mas detallada. Bueno supongo que me sentare a esperar tal vez el si sepa quien soy.

-00-

Ya ha pasado mas de media hora y él no llega o tal vez no le he visto y el no me reconoció tal vez ya se fue? Dios! Quedare muy mal y por consecuencia la empresa de mi padre tambien quedara mal, eso no es bueno ni para mi y ni para nadie.

Mi vista comenzó a pasar por varias mesas y no lo veía, luego comencé a voltear a todos lados y nada.

Parece que tendré que dar una disculpa y una gran explicación.

Mientras recogía mi bolsa y buscaba un mesero para poder pedir la cuenta, vi a alguien.

Un extraño hombre que tenia un porte tan grácil, tanto que provoco que varias personas voltearan a verlo, yo incluida.

Otras suspiraban o lo veían descaradamente, el las ignoraba.

El es de cabello negro tan intenso que con las luces de la cafetería adquiría unos reflejos azulados, ojos azabaches carentes de brillo cosa que los hacia ver mas profundos y misteriosos. De verdad que nunca había visto un tipo más llamativo, era raro. Ay! … un segundo, ojos y cabello negro, una presencia que llama la atención de todo mundo sobre todo de mujeres, una expresión de seriedad e indiferencia y un cuerpo atlético, encajaba perfectamente con la descripción de Ino, no perdía nada con preguntar y eso iba a hacer cuando vi que el se acercaba a mi.

-disculpa-

-ah?-

-tu eres haruno sakura?-

-si, y tu eres sasuke Uchiha?

- disculpa la tardanza- me dijo sin más y se sentó. Sin duda un tipo raro.

-no te preocupes- dije, logre notar un atisbo de preocupación en su cara pero no pude estar segura ya que al instante sus facciones tomaron una posición mas relajada y de nuevo seria.

-entonces… seremos compañeros, que es lo que haremos para que todo esto salga bien?- pregunte algo contrariada gracias a su rostro tan congelado en cuanto a expresión

-pues tendríamos que pensar en lo que necesitamos y aportar ideas originales y frescas, quiero hacer algo innovador, algo que no se haya planeado antes para esta celebración, después veremos que es más importante en la planeación y comenzaremos desde ese punto-

Su cara en ningún momento cambio de expresión como si tuviera una máscara muy bien fijada al rostro

- claro, me parece buena idea.-

-bien, nos reuniremos mañana, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, yo te llamare para avisarte donde nos veremos y a que hora, hasta luego señorita Haruno- me dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba en un ágil movimiento hacia la salida.

En realidad estaba muy inquieta, su mirada es tan inquisidora, es tan vacía y tan profunda a la vez, jamás había visto ese tipo de mirada, pareciera que puede leer tus pensamientos, es inigualable y alarmante, se me eriza la piel al verlo, no me agrada la idea de tener que verlo durante los meses que faltan para los premios, pero tendría que acostumbrarme a eso.

Después de tomar un capuchino y pagar la cuenta me dirijo a mi departamento, hoy tengo mucho que hacer, mis tareas solo van en aumento, al entrar noto una presencia de más, que va acercándose a mi, a paso lento pero directo…

Sasuke

No puedo creer que estuve a punto de perder el control, por poco las lágrimas salen de mis ojos en plena cafetería.

Demonios! no puedo contenerme.

El solo verla así me parte el corazón, minúscula muestra de que el cariño y el amor aun son parte de mi vida, esa aseveración que pierde su validez con el pasar de los años

¿Como es que todo sigue así? ¿Por que?

Por que la vida es tan cruel y poco comprensiva?

No puedo contener mis lagrimas, ella, sólo ella,

Por que esto ocurre ahora?

Sin un momento en aquel entonces, un momento para pensar en algo que mejore la situación actual,

Sin un calido beso, abrazo, sonrisa, algo que me regrese la razón mas importante para vivir, algo que regrese el amor.

Todo este tiempo he tratado de fingir que no me afecta que ya no este conmigo desde hace años, pero al diablo, no he tenido un motivo ni la fuerza suficiente para poner una sonrisa en el rostro, no puedo simular que la vida pinta de colores armoniosos y alegres y hoy no puedo aparentar fortaleza o indiferencia, ni siquiera esa supuesta afirmación de "la empresa lo es todo para mi" logra convencerme, aunque se que en cuanto ella ponga un punto de destrucción al corazón y se vaya al olvido, esa frase pasara a la realidad.

Y ahora mi reflejo en el espejo, de mis ojos brotan lagrimas, mas mi rostro no muestra tristeza ni una mueca de angustia frente al destino que la vida pone delante de mi, como quisiera poder ver o por lo menos recordar como me veo cuando la sonrisa ilumina mi sombría cara, quisiera que mis ojos recuperaran el brillo que se supone deben tener y que ahora esta ausente, mas ese anhelo se encuentra muy lejano.

Y se que el tiempo terminara dándome de lleno y me llevara a la profunda agonía de saber que todo acaba para ella, para mi, para ese hermoso sentimiento que compartíamos,

Qué se supone que debo hacer en estos últimos momentos, en los que ella me regala un adiós sin palabras y me rompe el corazón sin siquiera ser conciente de ello?

-Sasuke abre la puerta – la voz de Naruto tenia una nota de preocupación, el ya sabia todo.

- naruto, que haces aquí?-

No logra comprender que es un mal momento?

-vine a verte- al ver que yo no abría la puerta, la abrió el con el duplicado de mis llaves, duplicado que nunca debí darle

-eso ya lo se, pero para qué

-Sasuke, escucha, ya se lo que paso…

-quien te lo dijo?- le interrumpí

-Itachi me llamo, me contó lo que esta pasando y recomendó venir a animarte un poco-

Sólo lo miré no sabia si reclamarle a el por hacerle caso a itachi o maldecir a mi hermano por mandar a Naruto, no me molesta que mi mejor amigo sepa de todo esto, lo que si me molesta es que él, por tercera ocasión, esta contemplándome de esta forma, con el miedo recalcando mi incontenible vulnerabilidad ante este problema.

-vamos sasuke, se que esto es difícil, pero todo acabara pronto y tu vida volverá a ser la de antes- dijo con una calida sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo uso de ese extraño poder de contagiar alegría.

-lo se naruto, pero no se si vaya a acabar bien y eso me preocupa mas de lo que quiero- como es que lograba contagiar ánimos y tranquilidad?

-es lógico que te sientas así, después de todo no es nada sencillo lo que esta pasando-

-Pero no quiero sentirme así, no es mi estilo estar…- no sabia que palabra usar

-llorando como un chiquillo indefenso- pero parece que el dobe si

-hmph, cállate idiota- no iba a admitir que tenía razón, antes muerto.

-vayamos a algún lado, para que te reanimes-

-no puedo, nos dejaron mucha tarea y no la he hecho-

-ah! No te preocupes yo tampoco la he hecho. No va a pasar nada Sasuke son solo unas simples tareas-

-olvídalo-

-oh, como quieras-

-00-

Como odio a Naruto!, ese idiota, y más idiota yo al dejarme convencer… de nuevo.

-oye, teme, ven mira lo que conseguí, otra botella!-

Y lo peor de todo esto es que Naruto me saco – a la fuerza, haciendo uso de otro de sus poderes, la adulación- de mi departamento y el que termino emborrachándose y mas "alegre" de lo normal es él, que buena forma de animarme, cuidando que el idiota no termine haciendo una estupidez

- teme vamos a ese ….- el estruendo de algo chocando contra el suelo me alerto de que Naruto ya no podía con tanta alegría así que lo levante y coloque uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda para así poder llevarlo al auto.

Después de todo si fue un largo día, pero tenia un presentimiento de incertidumbre y emoción mezclado con un triste desasosiego que me decía que solo era el comienzo de algo más importante.


End file.
